


Fuck, he's hot

by lamocantwrito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff, I LOVE IT SM, Internalized Homophobia, Langst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love, bi lance, but i still love klance, i have fallen so far in shance hell, keith and lance arent end game btw, pan Shiro, sorta - Freeform, sotya..., what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamocantwrito/pseuds/lamocantwrito
Summary: Lotor is a cheating little bitch, but thats ok bc Lance was too good for him anyway. Luckily he meets this hot af guy named shiro and shit goes down





	1. what did i do?

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry about that summary, but i hope you enjoy it!

Lance’s life was pretty great right now. He couldn't complain, his makeup channel has gotten pretty famous, his boyfriend is the best (not to mention gorgeous af) and he’s ranked 2nd in his class at university.

Also he's far away from his dad which makes everything even better.

Sure he sometimes can fall under the pressure of school, his job, sports and his makeup channel. But that's what Lotor is for, he's lance’s emotional support system along with Hunk and Pidge.

 This morning he woke up with his lovely boyfriend beside him and quietly said to himself “man how did I get so lucky?”

 He gave a small peck on Lotor’s forehead before he headed off to his morning class. For those who didn't know lance very well they’d be surprised that he's majoring in neuroscience and minoring in biochemistry. Today is gonna be a good day lance tells himself, it's his 1 year anniversary with lotor _and_ Hunk is coming home from his sister’s wedding down in Hawaii.

 Lance waltzed into his advanced anatomy class and settles down in the middle aisles of the lecture hall. He’s like 30 minutes early to his lecture but he’d rather be early than late especially since this is one of his favorite classes.

  _Ding_

 Lance’s phone goes off, oh it's just Lotor

  **Lotor** : hey babe, no goodbye coffee ;)

 **Lance:** sorry baby, was rushing this morning. Was almost late!

 **Lotor:** bull, we both know you're there early. But I know how you like to be at least 30 minutes early to your lectures. So i’ll let it slide… this time ;)

 **Lance:** how about I make it up to you after work ;)

 **Lotor:** o.O what do you have in mind

 **Lance:** …

 **Lance:** that my dear, is a surprise ;)

 **Lotor:** :(

 **Lance:** ok i’ll give you a hint, it involves lace~

 **Lotor:** well my oh my, i’ll just have to invent a time traveling machine bc I can't wait for tonight

 **Lotor:** i’ll be expecting you at the usual time

 **Lance:** yup, see you at 5 babe

 **Lance:** gtg lecture is about to start. Love you babe, have a good day and don't miss me too much <3

 Hmm no response, usually Lotor always responds immediately after lance texts him. Whatever, don't overthink this he tells himself and focuses in on the lecture.

 Five hours later lance emerges from the east campus and time to head to the west campus for chemistry. Yay… to be honest here Lance hates chem, sure he’s good at it but it's not as fun as his other classes. Which is kinda ironic since he is minoring in biochemistry. The only pluses of being in chemistry is 1) he gets to play with fire sometimes and 2) Pidge is in that class. Which means one of 3 things, first either lance or Pidge or (usually) both will end up blowing something up, second it's gonna turn into a friendly competition between the two students or third it's gonna be them screwing around since they basically know all of it already.

 Usually is the latter, just before class starts Lance checks his phone again to see if Lotor texted.

 He didn't

 Lance shrugged it off and put his phone in bag and then put on his thinking goggles. Today they were experimenting with sulfuric acid and bleach, just for fun since winter break was in like 2 weeks and they took their final early. Pidge nudged him as their professor was explaining the procedure to the class, they had a mischievous gleam in their eyes. And that's when lance knew that they were going to get kicked out today.

 And about an hour later, that's exactly what happened. Lance and Pidge were hysterical laughing on their way down to the Dean’s office. The dean could hear them a mile away and barely flinched as they slammed open her door. With a resignated sigh the dean looked up and saw her most frequent students… Lance and Pidge.

 “McClain, Gunderson… what did you two do _this time?_ ”

 Lance spoke up since Pidge was too busy wheezing

 “Allura you should have seen his face when it exploded, it was priceless! We.. we ignored his instructions and did the entire experiment-  We did it bac-

 And then Lance cut it off there because he was too busy laughing. Tears were coming out of Pidge’s eyes, hell lance was pretty sure he had abs now because of how hard he’d been laughing.  But Allura she on the other hand was not _as_ amused.

 She tried her hardest to be stern but with them, it was hard. She had gotten to know the pair over the semester and grew fond of them, she got their humor since she was only 26.

 “Ok I give up, I'm not sure what you guys did but I'm giving you guys a week's worth of detention and you're prohibited from the lab until second semester.”

 The duo finally got their shit together and made a solemn nod, well as solemn as they could get. Allura dismissed them and they exited her offices with a stream of giggles. She looked down at her desk, shook her head and smiled to herself, damn them, this is gonna be a lot of paperwork.

 Well since they got kicked out of class, and there was still an hour of class left the two decided to chill. Lance pulled out his phone, expected to be greeted with texts from Lotor but instead there was a blank screen awaiting him.

 Should he text him? Or would that seem like Lance was being too clingy? Lotor _has_ told Lance to “back the fuck off” and “stop being so damn clingy”  (those are direct quotes). So lance decided not to do anything for right now. Instead he turned his attention over to his best friend.

  **Lance:** hey buddy! Just checking in, when are you gonna get home?

 **Hunk:** Hey Lance!! I'm doing good, Hawaii was amazing. And I should be home around 7 tonight!

 **Lance:** aww helll yessss, guess who's coming over then?!?

 **Hunk:** lemme guess shay?! :P

 **Lance:** omg no! You just spent a week in Hawaii with her! Me! You silly goose

 **Hunk:** haha I know, I can't wait to see you again! I can't believe it's been a week since I've seen you.

 **Lance:**  I know right! I bet you can't wait to see my gorgeous face again haha

 **Hunk:** yeah… sure. I mean shay’s face was a major upgrade but I guess you’ll have to do ;P

 **Lance:** *GASP* hunk I'm hurt! Why must you hurt me this way????? :((

 **Hunk:** oh hush up you big baby, you know I missed you

 **Lance:** Haha yeah, and I missed you too big buddy. See ya later!

 **Hunk:** see ya!

 Lance smiled down at his phone, man it was really good to talk to hunk again. He didn't realize how much he missed his friend.

 “Talking to Lotor?” Pidge asked him with a sly smile on their face. “Nooo, hunk!” Lance responded as he bopped their nose. Speaking of Lotor, he still hadn't heard from him since this morning. Maybe he should check up on him? But how would he do It without seeming annoying and overbearing? Lance looked over at Pidge and contemplated on asking them on what he should do. But he knew what their answer would be.

 “Lance, you're too good for him. I don't trust that guy, don't worry about him. I can promise you you're not being overbearing and blah blah blah”

 That's what Pidge _always_ told him, but it still never made any difference. Lance still always felt like he was annoying someone. Whether it was Lotor, Hunk or Pidge. Honestly Lance has had self worth issues since he was in the 3rd grade and it used to eat him up in high school. But he’s learned to control it over the years and Lotor has really helped the past year over coming his self esteem problems.

 Lance barely heard Pidge stand up and/or say good bye. Until Pidge stood next to his ear and basically screamed “GOOD BYE LANCE”. Needless to say lance was terrified but alert. He said his farewells to Pidge and was off.

 Chemistry was his last class of the day and now it was time to go to work! Most kids his age complain about work and school. But lance truly loves school and his job. Back at home he didn't get many opportunities like this, job friends or even an education. His dad always tried to get Lance to drop out or refuse to pay his school bills so he’d be kicked out.

 Lance’s father was a harsh man, who did everything to spite Lance. If lance wanted to go to school, his father would make sure there wasn't a cent for school and spent it all on alcohol. But thankfully his mama was smart and kept a stash hidden from his father. It was just the right amount to enroll in school.

 He was truly grateful for his mama and his chance to be at this prestigious university. He was gonna make his mama, his dad  and his siblings proud of him. He was gonna graduate, become this amazing neurologist and pay his family back for everything they have done for him. Even his father.

 Because without his dad, Lance wouldn't be who he is today. Whether some of the effects were for better or for worse. Dammit lance, you gotta snap out of it he thought to himself. He told himself no more thinking about his dad. The thoughts always brought up bad memories.

 Anyway Lance was on his way to the local cafe he works at, he adores being a barista. Being able to see the same faces every day and greeting new ones is the best job he could ask for right now. It's a quick 10 minute walk to the cafe from the university and then a 15 minute walk from the cafe to his apartment!

 If lance was to head straight to the cafe, he’d be a good 45 minutes early. And he cuts himself some slack with his punctuality at work. He only has to be 15 minutes early at the minimum. So lance decides to make a surprise visit to Lotor. Whose classes are finished already and he doesn't work until 7. Giggling to himself as he walks up the stairs to his apartment, lance is giddy. He can't wait to see Lotor, it feels like it’s been days since he’s seen him last.

 Lance unlocked the door and stepped inside, man it felt so nice to be back. He took off his shoes and walked towards their bedroom. The door was closed, hmm that's strange because usually he keeps the door open. Lance grabs the handle and turns it a bit. But stops when he hears a moan and it's definitely _not_ lotor’s it's a woman's?

 What?

 Lance is so confused right now, this is not happening. He obviously imagined in, Lotor is definitely not cheating on him with some girl. But then he hears muffled talking and can't help but eavesdrop.

 “Are you sure he's not home”

“Yes he told me he’s gonna be home at 5 and he never lies to me. I trained him to do so”

“Trained?”

“Yeah… I've got him wrapped around my little finger.”

A dramatic gasp interrupts the conversation and for a while all that's heard is some grunting and moaning.

 Lance doesn't know why he hasn't barged in there. Maybe it's because he’s scared that if he goes in there Lotor will tell him it's all been fake or maybe it's because he's heartbroken and by going in there it means that the love of his life is actually cheating on him. Or.. maybe it's both…

 The talking starts up again, between grunts Lotor tells the mysterious woman

 “You're so much better than lance ever was.”

“Well I better be, I mean I'm a women so therefore I'm already better”

 The talking stops again and Lance hears some shuffling of the bed sheets, wtf are they doing he wonders.

 “So Lotor, if I'm better than him. Then why are you still with him??”

“Babe it's complicated, you see I need him -”

“Wait why did you cut off you-”

“Shhh, I think he's back i heard something”

 Lance panicked, shit shit shit, he could hear lotor’s footsteps coming closer. He tip-toed as fast as he could to the bathroom across the hall and held his breath. He heard the bedroom door swing open but he dared not to look if Lotor was peeking his head out. Finally Lance exhaled as he heard Lotor sit on the bed once more.

 He pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Coran and then Pidge and Hunk.

  **Lance:** hey Coran, I'm sorry for the last minute heads up but I can't make it to work today, something came up. I'm sorry, I'll be sure to work an extra shift later this week though!

~

 **Lance:** guys you were right. Lotor wasnt who I thought he was, I just caught him cheating on me.

 **Lance:** what did I do wrong guys??

I thought he was going to propose to me tonight. He seemed so happy, _I_ was so happy. Was it all fake?? Did I do something wrong to make him hate me?

 **Lance:** maybe dad was right, maybe I'm not lovable and I'm just gonna fit alone.

 **Lance:** Guys it hurts so bad, why??

 No response so far, lance slunk down to the bathroom floor and silently sobbed.

 Why? Why did Lotor do this? What did Lance do wrong? Obviously it was him who fucked everything up but what was it?? Was it because Lance was too overbearing? Was it that he was “an annoying little fuck who needs to shut his yap?” Lance kept wondering what went wrong, he didnt notice that he started to hyperventilate or that the bedroom door opened again.

 Lance didn't notice that Lotor had found him until the bathroom lights turned on. He looked up at Lotor with watery eyes and ran out. Lotor called his name behind him but Lance kept running, he kept running until he got to the beach. Water always seemed to calm him down. That's why he was captain of the swim team. Slowly the lull of the tide calmed him down, well, enough to check his phone.

 20 missed texts from Pidge and hunk, 3 missed calls 2 from Lotor and 1 from Hunk, 12 missed texts from Lotor too and a text from Coran.

 He didn't feel like dealing with Lotor right now so he opened the messages from Pidge and hunk.

  **Pidge:** THAT MOTHERFUCKER.

 **Pidge:** I TOLD YOU LANCE YOU WERE TOO GOOD FOR HIM. AGDHAKGKH LET ME AT HIM

 **Hunk:** Pidge calm down

 **Pidge:** CALM DOWN??wtf do you mean by that hunk??? Your best friend just found out his boyfriend was cheating on him!!!

 **Hunk:** look Pidge you don't think I'm mad right now??? I'm hella pissed but right now isn't the time for vengeance. It's the time to be there for lance and reassure him.

 **Hunk:** I mean you and I both know he's got self esteem issues and as you can see he blames himself for this.

 **Hunk:** EVEN THO ITS 100000% _NOT_ HIS FAULT. do you read that lance??? ITS NOT YOUR FAULT

 **Pidge:** Hunk is right man, it's not your fault and I'm sorry for being irrational. It's just ARGHH HOW DARE HE

 **Pidge:** dude Lance why aren't you answering???

 **Pidge:** Hunk try calling him, he always answers your phone calls

 **Hunk:** I already tried that, he didn't answer.

 **Hunk:** Lance you better not have done anything stupid. Like hurt yourself in anyway

 **Hunk:** I swear Lance if you're hurt bc of self inflicted wounds I'm going tell abuelita

 **Pidge:** hunk I'm scared, what if lance did something???

 **Pidge:** LANCE PLEASE JUST ANSWER US

 **Hunk:** ok Pidge let's calm down again, I'm sure he's fine right now. Maybe he forgot his phone in the apartment and ran out.

 **Pidge:** ok I'm calm… I'm calm.

 **Pidge:** hey hunk let's plan our revenge on Lotor while we're waiting.

 **Hunk:** what do you have in mind?? Tell me it's worse than the exploding slime cake you gave iverson

 **Pidge:** aww hell yes it is, you're gonna love it

 Lance managed to get out a slight chuckle as he read through all the messages. Man he loves his friends, what did he do to deserve them? Nothing, actually why are they his friends?? They're probably gonna end up like Keith…

 Lance shakes his head, nope he's not gonna bring up those bad memories too. He's done a good job forgetting about Keith so far and he's not about to mess that up. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Lance responds to his concerned friends.

  **Lance:** hey guys, don't worry I didn't do anything.  I ran out of the apartment and I'm at the beach now.  Can I stay with one of you guys for the night though?

 Lance puts his phone down and shivers, it's chilly. He wishes he brought a jacket it with him. His phone goes off

  **Hunk:** yeah of course buddy. We're here for you, whatever you need man.

 **Lance:** Thanks guys. You're the bestest friends a guy could ask for :) <3

 **Pidge:** of course we are lance ;)

 **Pidge:** I mean you're a pretty great friend too. We only let the best of the best hang with us

 **Hunk:** pidge my friend you're definitely not wrong there ;)

 **Lance:** aww shucks guys, you're making me blush. But I'm not nearly as great at you guys are.

 **Pidge:** nope nope nope

 **Pidge:** we are not about to have any negativity in this chat rn.

 **Pidge:** Hunk I'm coming over at 7:30, make sure Lance is with you and we're having a relaxing pillow fight.

 **Hunk:** sounds like a plan

 **Pidge:** Lance, be there or be square

 **Lance:** haha alright, I'll be there… to destroy you at pillow fighting

 **Hunk:** oh it's on

 **Pidge:** haha good one lance, get ready to lose

  _Achoo_

 Lance rubbed his nose after he sneezed, man it was getting colder. The sun was almost down, Lance wondered what time it was. He looked at his phone and the screen read 6:15, huh that's strange. He could have sworn it was only 5:45 a couple minutes ago. A cool breeze brushed past and made lance shiver once more. Man what he would do for a jacket right now.

  _Ding_

 His phone went off. He looked at the screen, it was just Lotor. Heh deja vu much? He didn't answer it this time, instead his slipped his phone into his pocket and gazed out into the ocean.

 Isn't it beautiful? The waves crashing in on the shore, the transitioning sky behind the crystal water. Ever since he was a child space and the ocean have fascinated Lance. His mind always captured by the mystery and beauty of the unknown. Like it's so incredible, that our world is 75% ocean yet we know so little about it. Or like space is infinite but how far does infinity really go? Lance sighs, that's the beauty of it being unknown, there is no answer. He stares into the water for a while longer, it makes him forget about his problems. Like Lotor or being cold, hehe lance is really cold and could use a jacket.

 Why doesn't he just get up? That's a good question and Lance doesn't really have an answer for that, he just doesn't want to yet?

 He's pulled out of his thoughts when he feels a warm, jacket? Blanket? Drape over his shivering figure. Confused, Lance looks up and his blue eyes are met with grey.

  _Holy shit_

 This man is fucking gorgeous, Lance thought Lotor was gorgeous?? Aww hell nah compared to this dude Lotor looked like nothing. He could feel himself swooning, it was actually quite embarrassing… lance finally broke eye contact and thanked the beautiful stranger for his jacket. It was _so_ warm, and like two sizes too big but that was fine with lance. Would it be weird if he smelled it? Yes it would, he told himself.

 But just because he broke eye contact didn't mean Lance didn't stop staring. Nope, he just kept ogling at the man before him.

 God he was perfect. Whether Lance was staring at his perfectly chiseled jawline or his stormy grey eyes, he was all around gorgeous. Even his scar above his nose seemed to fit perfectly with this man, Lance is also like 95% sure he sees some eyeliner on this dude and fucking swoons so hard. Oh lordy and his smile, damn his smile fucking melted Lance’s broken heart. He had the whitest and straightest teeth he had ever seen, and the man’s creamy skin seemed to glow in the fading rays of sun.

 Ok like an awkward minute has passed and neither one of them would stop staring at each other, it's rather stupid looking and weird. Not to mention hella fucking cheesy. Finally the buff (af) stranger offers Lance a hand to get up.

 He stares at his hand, it's metal. Then he looks at the rest of his arm, that's metal too. How the hell did Lance not notice this at first? He heard a chuckle from the dude

 “Yeah it's metal, no its bionic and yes I know I look hella cool”

 Lance couldn't help but laugh at that, he beamed at the man and the man fucking melted. Holy shit he didn't realize lance was so fucking adorable. He felt his face burn up, hopefully Lance didn't notice.

 Lance took the metallic hand and stood up. The pair was awfully close to each other, in fact they were so close that Lance was pretty sure the guy was counting his faint freckles. Finally they stepped away from each other, both flushed from what just happened. Finally lance introduced himself

 “Hi umm… greetings I'm awkwar- no I'm Lance. I mean I am awkward but that's not my name….”

 “Greetings”, lance?? Really? Could you be anymore ridiculous? Lance mental did a facepalm, he really needs to work on his people skills. But now is not the time, the dude has been talking to Lance hasn't heard  a single word he's been saying.

 “-I gotta go now. But you can keep the jacket lance, hope I get to see you around”

 And with that the hot man walked away. Leaving Lance stunned and slightly paralyzed. He watched as the strong figure faded into the crowd of the boardwalk.

 He nuzzled his face into the jacket, it smelled like sweat and peppermint. Lance smiled to himself, shit… he never caught his name. His phone went off, disturbing his thoughts. He checked it, it was Lotor again… the pain was back, he couldn't deal with Lotor right now, so instead he checks coran’s message

  **Coran:** it's alright my boy, don't fret it. You missed Susan’s daily gossip. Apparently her grandson Michael was caught with weed!

 Dang it, he missed some juicy shit today at work, the day kept getting worse. The only positive things so far have been getting kicked out of class and meeting that mysterious hot dude.

 Shit

 It was 7:15

 Fuck

 He's gonna be late to hunk’s

 He ran to the closest street and hailed a taxi.

 He gets there and is attacked with pillows by Pidge and a bear hug from Hunk. God he didn't realize how much he needed this until now.

 Lance let's himself smile, he’s finally home.


	2. post break up make up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance needs to upload a video for his makeup blog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry shiro is sorta a cryptic until later chapters... and i feel like this chapter was really drawn out. also beware there a shit ton of dialogue in this chapter

It's 2am and Pidge is still hitting Lance with pillows. The trio decided that they're going to ditch classes tomorrow because fuck school, their best friend just got cheated on, school is the least of their problems right now. Besides all of them are hella smart and one day won't fail them.

Finally by 4 Pidge is fast asleep and Hunks is drooling in his little corner. Lance still can't sleep, he can't get Lotor off his mind. He's still convinced he fucked it up, but he can't figure out what he did. He finally opens lotors messages, there's 29. Looks like he stopped after he figured out lance wasn't answering him.

 **Lotor:** Lance I can explain

 **Lotor:** please

 **Lotor:** babe, its not what it seems

 **Lotor:** baby please respond, you mean the world to me. I don't even know her name she meant nothing

 **Lotor:** please Lance, it's our 1 year

 **Lotor:** fine

 **Lotor:** be that way

 **Lotor:** you were just my side bitch. Sarah was way better than you in bed anyway

 **Lotor:** you stupid ass bitch, you didn't deserve me. I was way out of your league  

 **Lotor:** you’ll be crawling back to me in 3 days tops

 **Lotor:** you don't know how to function without me

That's it, Lance couldn't read anymore. God it hurt so bad, did Lotor really mean all of that? Was he really just a side hoe? Is that what he did when Lance was at class? Or when Lotor claimed that he was at a study session with “friends”? How long has he been lying? And _why_ was Lance foolish enough to believe him at all.

He knew from the moment he saw Lotor that he wasn't good for him, but that's what drew Lance in.

He wanted to believe that Lotor was different from what everyone told him. But he was proven wrong, time and time again.

Sure Lotor during their relationship would be a little too harsh but Lance never thought too much of it. He figured that's how a normal relationship worked. He wasn't taught any better. Lance had never been in a relationship before Lotor and what he watched from his parents it was normal for the “male” of the relationship to insult the other whenever they messed up.

But then Lance thought about shay and hunks partnership and it was nothing like that. For a while Lance always figured it was because Hunk was too nice of a guy. But now he realizes that, what he and his mom went through is not “normal”.

He doesn't even realize he's crying until he feels a tear drop hit his hand.

Dammit, he was trying so hard not to cry. But now that he started he couldn't stop the stream of tears that came flooding out. He sat there silently sobbing until he finally let out his pain in a heart wrenching cry.

Hunk jerked awake and Pidge punched Lance in the face.

It was their natural reaction, anytime they're woken up unexpectedly they punch the nearest thing. And this time the nearest thing happened to be lance…

“Oh shit lance I'm so sorry. Fuck”

Pidge reached over to check if Lance got bruised but Lance started to laugh hysterically.

Hunk and Pidge just looked at each other, they were lowkey scared if they were gonna be honest. Suddenly those laughs turned into sobs and then eventually tiny hiccups. The two didn't know what to do as lance was finally letting all the pain out. They wanted to help their friend, but what can they do? They can't go back in time and stop Lotor from cheating. And they can't tell Lance how to feel. So for right now they settled for just being there for their friend.

Lance eventually cried and hiccuped himself to sleep. Hunk and Pidge talked quietly amongst themselves while Lance slept.

“Hunk, we have to do something! I can't see him like this”

“He didn't do anything to deserve this and we both know how rough he's had it”

“ I know I know Pidge, but I really don't know what to do besides just being here”

“We can't protect Lance from every evil there is out there”

“Well I'm gonna try my damn hardest to hunk! And you better too. Because and you I both know that this boy deserves happiness”

“Pidge… you're right he does deserve happiness. But how can he experience a high when he compare it to the lows he’s had.”

“I really wanna pile lance up in a cocoon of blankets and never let the cruel world get to him. But Pidge you know that's unrealistic”

Pidge sighs in defeat. They know Hunk is right, but they don't want to accept that they can't do anything for Lance. The two sit in silence for a while and eventually fall asleep to the lull of lance’s soft snores.

When lance woke up he had the worst eye bags ever and a major bruise on his cheek from pidge’s punch. But right now he couldn't give two fucks, he was hungry and exhausted. He found his way to Hunk’s kitchen and began to make some pancakes. Lance made sure he made enough for the three of them.

When Hunk and Pidge finally got up they woke to the smell of fresh pancakes and lance’s singing. That boy could not sing for shit but man could he dance like no other. The pair groggily walked to the kitchen where Lance’s red eyes and puffy face greeted him at the table.

“Yeesh Lance, skip the skin care routine?”

“Haha yeah, you guys get to see me in my full natural beauty”

Then Lance promptly fell asleep in his pancakes.

Hunk tried to get him up but Pidge stopped him. Claiming this was good blackmail. Hunk scolded Pidge but didn't stop them. After the picture was taken, Hunk gently woke Lance up and told him to go shower. Without any arguing Lance stood up and went to the bathroom to shower.

15 minutes later lance emerged, looking refreshed and much better. His eyes seemed less dull and lifeless, they were slowly returning to the vibrant sparkling blue the had once been. He still looked like shit but both people could tell Lance was feeling more like himself.

“Man, I feel much better now _and_ I have a really good idea but imma need tor guys’ help”

“Should we be scared?”

“Maybe a little” Lance said with a wink, “nah I'm just kidding. No today is Tuesday right? And every Tuesday I upload a makeup video right?”

“Um yeah, what does this have to do with anything?”

“You’ll see”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other, both slightly scared but shrugged and agreed either way. Lance seemed excited about this and what kind of friends would they be if they didn't blindly support him? Bad friends, that's what kind.

So lance explained to them what they needed to do. He told them they had to break into his apartment and get all his makeup and computer.

“Wait Lance it's _your_ apartment, can't you just go in there and get your shit?”

“Good question Pidgeon but no. Lotor still lives there and until I have the balls to kick him out imma try to avoid that place as best I can”

Pidge shrugged in agreement, they could see where Lance was coming from. It made sense, plus if they saw Lotor,  Pidge gets the opportunity to punch that motherfucker in the face. Which they have  been dying to do since they read Lance’s first text  yesterday.

Off Pidge and Hunk went, it was only about a 10 minute drive to the other apartment complex. Lance gave Hunk a key as soon as he bought the place, so there was no problem getting in. When they finally reached floor 14, Pidge broke the weird but comfortable silence between them. They were both thinking the same thing, “if that lil bitch Lotor is in there they're giving him a piece of their mind”. Of course each had their own and vastly different plans. But shhh that wasn't important.

“Where was his makeup again?”

“In the bathroom, second and third drawers”

“What the fuck, why does he need that much makeup??”

“I don't know Pidge… maybe because he runs a makeup tutorial channel”

“Hardy harhar that was very funny hunk”

“Yup, I know” Hunk said with a sly smile. Then both of them started to giggle. And they giggled until they got to apartment C46. This was it, they're gonna run in and out, just like that. Unless of course Lotor was there ready for a beating.

“Ok Pidge, on the count of 3. 1….2...3!”

Hunk opened the door and the two of them jumped into the foyer ready to attack. But to their surprise (and disappointment) there was no one there. In fact it looked like barely anyone lived there at all. They looked at each other and mentally freaked out. They went around the apartment looking for signs of any life but there was none. All of Lotor’s stuff was gone and thankfully Lance’s belongings were still there.

“Uhh hey Hunk buddy, you might wanna come see this…”

With that Hunk rushed to the kitchen to see Pidge hunched over the table with a furious look on their face. Well shit this  can't be good thought hunk. He made his way over to the table and saw a letter. He approached it as if it was some type of bomb. When he was close enough to read it, the letter said

_Lance,_

_If you found this, that means I was fucking right. I told you you’d be back in 3 days tops. But too late, you lost your chance with me. I'm with Sarah now, much happier. So here's your apartment back, I took my shit and left. Don't bother calling or texting me I blocked your number._

_Ta ta,_

_Lotor_

 

What

A

Fucking

Bitch

 

That little fucker is gonna know what it's like to have a brick thrown into his balls. Hunk was furious, how dare he have the audacity to act like he was all high and mighty when _he_ was one who cheated!??! Hunk never liked Lotor but he made Lance happy so he never said anything to Lance but this was the last straw.

Next to him Pidge was still fuming, their fists were clenched and they were shaking in anger. Hunk took a deep breathe counted to 10  and tried to calm himself down. It didn't work, so he tried it again a couple more times. Pidge joined him on trial 3, after 5x doing that deep breathing shit they were finally calm enough to talk.

“Ok, let's just get what we came here for and leave”

“... good idea, let's also rip that fucking letter up”

“... yeah, what a fucking dick”

“Heh yeah, Lance was too good for him”

So Pidge went to get lance’s makeup while Hunk got his computer. When Pidge got back to the kitchen, the note was gone and Hunk was ready to leave. So with that the left the apartment and was ready to go back to Lance.

“Finally! Jeez guys what took you so long? I've been waiting for like 45 minutes. But did you get my shit?”

“Yeah we did, I didn't know that we became your bitches”

“Haha well weren't you always Pidge?” Lance responded with a smirk.

He was slowly rebuilding his mask, making more jokes and poking at people. It sorta relieved Pidge but it also worried them. Because then it’ll be harder to read Lance and see how he's doing. They gave  Hunk a nudge and then a knowing look. Both of them glanced at Lance and then back of them with a little smile on their faces knowing that their best friend was slowly returning.

“- ok guys so do you understand my plan?”

Lance looked at his friends and let out a desperate sigh. They weren't paying attention… whatever now they’ll just have to deal with it.

Before Hunk or Pidge could respond, Lance turned on his computer. Typing his password, the computer unlocked and he went straight to YouTube. Lance's profile popped right up,@lancelotmakeup. Man he should really change that… but there's no time to worry about that right now.

Hunk and Pidge watched as Lance set up his camera getting it ready to film. That was their queue to abscond the fuck outta there before they were subjected to Lance’s makeup. But as they tried to sneak away, Lance caught them and forced them to stay.

Finally he turned to the camera and started it

“Hey guys guess who's back?! Of course it's me Lance. I apologize for my ugly ass face right now but today imma call this little segment, _how to get rid of your eye bags because you spent all night crying cause you found your bf was fucking cheating on you”_

“Yup you guessed it, Lotor cheated on me and I found out yesterday. So today I'm gonna show all you broken hearted people out there (and regular people) how to cover your hella bad eye bags and look hella good to make your lying bitch ass ex realize what they're missing.”

Lance looked up at his friends and winked. This was definitely _not_ what they were expecting, but they loved it. Lance was fucking savage, publicly calling Lotor out on his infidelity, legendary. Hunk and Pidge fist bumped, man they had the bestest friend ever.

“Alright so I'm gonna start with some too face _born this way_ concealer, guys I swear this shit is made of unicorn shit. Just watch as my eye bags disappear. See this nasty ass bruise? Now you don't. I love this shit and highly recommend it. Now I bet you all are wondering how I got this bruise. And before anyone jumps to conclusions it's not from Lotor. It's actually because @pidgepranks fucking punched me bc I accidentally woke them up and apparently that's their immediate reaction.”

Lance dabbed a few more spots of concealer before holding up another bottle in front of the camera.

“Alright this shit is too face’s _born this way_ foundation. It's not my favorite but it's still hella good foundation. I'm gonna use one of those beauty blenders because fuck, guys it works this is not a lie. Ughh see this beautiful streakless finish?? Amazing I love this.”

Then Lance pauses after he applies his foundation and beckons for Pidge and Hunk to come by him. Curious the two comply to his demand. And then Lance throw his hands around their necks and beams at the camera.

“Ok kiddies it's about time you met the most amazing people ever. This is Pidge and this is hunk, they are my bestest friends and I love them. ...even if Pidge gave me a bruise”

Lande winked at Pidge and started laughing.

“Y'all should go follow pidge’s prank Channel it's so funny. You can even watch the time we pranked our principal back in high school with exploding cake filled with slime.”

“And Hunk has this hella cooking: baking Channel, his cookies are To. Die. For. people go subscribe to them!”

“They're amazing and I just wanted to give them a real quick shout out!”

Then Lance pushes them out of the camera, he picks up his eye shadow palate and resumes his tutorial.

“Alright imma go light on the highlighter and eyeshadow today. So I'm using… you guessed it! Too face, their _natural Love_ eye palate, its to die for especially if you're looking for something light and simple. I'm starting with this dark brown color for a base and then I'm gonna build from there.”

After he covers both of his lids with the brown, he fills his crease and he corners with a light tan color. And finishes it off with a gold, it really goes well with his skin color and makes his blue eyes really pop.

“... and voilà! You can't see my eye bags and my eyeshadow looks hella good. But we're not done just yet! Lemme just grab my hella amazing eye liner. It's the too face _sketch marker liquid art liner_ . Let me just say, this shit is _the shit_ _._ It's so precise and bold I love it.”

As lance put on his eyeliner Pidge stared at the beautiful boy in front of the camera and their heart melted a bit. Lance was so good at this, they never really realized that makeup was an art until they watched Lance. It was mesmerizing, the intricacies of everything and not to mention Lance was amazing at it.

Hunk too was entranced with Lance’s makeup. He realize just how good Lance was at this. No wonder he had like 1.3m subscribers.

Lance looked up really quickly at his friends and smiled to himself.

“It seems that we have some new makeup appreciators. Pidge and Hunk have finally come to realize that makeup is an art. Hurray!”

“Anyway onto the mascara! I love this stuff ok, it's called _better than sex_ , from the obvious, too face and let me just say… they're definitely not wrong with the name. It does such a good job getting each lash and brushing through them evenl-.”

“FUCKKK”

Lance just stabbed himself with the mascara brush, and boy it hurt like a mother fucker. Great...at least it’ll probably make his viewers laugh. Cause Pidge and Hunk sure are getting a kick out of this.

“Shit shit shit that fucking hurttt”

Lance rapidly blinked his eyes trying to diffuse the pain. Eventually it stopped but that doesn't mean he stopped being extra about it. He fanned it then covered it with his hand before returning to the video.

“Ok ok I'm back, I just saw god and he told me I'm going to hell. Haha jk jk, im a pure angel but seriously continuing. So now imma use the _melt matte_ lipstick, its this gorgeous dark tan color. I'm in love with this color just a btw. Ughh see the color?? So pretty I'm dead.”

He puckered his lips and blew the camera a kiss.

“Alright and finally imma finish it off with the _sweet peach glow_ highlighter from...that's right, too face!! It's such a cute color, makes me feel cute.”

“Aaannddd I'm done! I hope you guys liked this video and learned how to cover your eye bags and look hella good to spite your ex. Don't forget to like and subscribe! Also, if you wanna check out any of these products links are in the description, use the code lancelot7 for 25% a $75+ purchase!  And as always stay beautiful kiddies muah!”

And with that, Lance stopped the video and took a deep breathe. Phew his videos always stress him out, he gets so nervous but he gets so into it while filming.

He leans into the chair and slumped down, forgetting that Pidge and Hunk are there. He really needed that, some make up therapy. Oh god now he needed to edit it and then post it, fuck that's gonna take a while. Nope nope nope, it ain't happening right now Lance is _not_ feeling it. He gets ups and remembers that Hunk and Pidge are still there.

Sweet!

“Hey guys lets go out for lunch or something I don't wanna stay scooped up just because I'm heartbroken. And you know what they say, a shot a day takes the pain away”

“...”

“Lance I'm 9000% sure that's not how the saying goes…”

“Yeah yeah potato potahto same thing. So who's up for it?!”

His friends stare at him before they finally agree to go on an outing all together. Lance is ecstatic and grabs that man's jacket and is ready to leave! Looks like Pidge and Hunk are too because they’ve got all their shit ready and by the front door.

“Wait wait wait, hold up a motherfuckinng second”

?? Huh? Lance is confused did he do something wrong?

“Who's jacket is that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol did anyone catch my homestuck drift? ;) hope you all enjoyed it! Also idk a thing about make up i hope i wrote that part alright... come talk to me on tumblr @lamo-is-to-blamo


	3. shit, it's you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's group gossip time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol ik i've been posting daily so far but dont expect that all the time, sorry! i'll update asap but it wont be everyday

...

Shit lance forgot he didn't tell Hunk and Pidge about that mystery man from the beach. 

“You've got some explaining to do mister, because we all know for a fact that's definitely  _ not  _ yours.”

There's no point of trying to deny anything. The blush on his face and the size of the coat were dead giveaways. Besides what did he have to lose? Nothing, and what kind of friend would he be if he didn't didn't share with his friend?

“Alright” agreed Lance, “BUT! we’re heading to coran’s cafe to eat first because damn I'm hungry.”

Pidge rolled rolled their eyes, they wanted to know now but honestly they were hungry too. So they didn't argue or anything and Hunk, Hunk is always down for good food. 

A quick car ride later, Lance pulled into  **_Altea’s cafe and bistro_ ** , this place was the best local cafe around. And Coran was the quirkiest man he knew, which made the place even better. The trio walked through the doors and was immediately greeted with Coran’s warm smile. 

“Lance! My boy, what brings you here?”

“Food”

Coran let out a hearty laugh and directed them to a table. 

“I assume you all want the usual?” 

 

A chorus of 3 “yup”s confirmed the order and then Coran was off helping the next customer. After they all sat down, Lance tried to avoid the elephant in the room for as long as he could. But each time Lance tried to evade the question, Pidge kicked him or coughed. Finally Lance took a deep breathe and began his story. He only got 4 words into it before they were interrupted. 

“I sure hope I'm not interrupting, but care to let me crash this gossip circle?”

“Allura! Hey when did you get here?”

“Allura goddammit! We were just about to hear how Lance got that jacket”

“Hey Allura, care to join us?”

“Hey there to you too Lance, I got here like 2 minutes ago it's my lunch break! And Pidge goddamit shouldn't you be in school?!” Allura scolded with a wink, “wait actually shouldn't  _ all _ of you be in school right now? Also hello Hunk and i’d be honored to join you guys” 

Lance pulled an extra chair to their table and patted it, telling Allura to sit down. 

“Girl do we have some drama for you” 

And then Pidge Hunk and Lance took turns explaining the events from the previous day. Starting from Pidge and Lance getting kicked out of class (because Hunk didn't hear that one yet) to Lance catching Lotor red handed to the make up video. The shit really did hit the fan yesterday, Allura was saddened by this. Because no one should ever be cheated on, it's the worst. 

“I’ve known Lotor for a long time Lance and I could have told you he was an ass. But I would have never pegged him as the cheating type. Guess you really do learn something new everyday.”

Allura shook her head in disappointment, sure Lance could be overbearing, egotistical and loud but he truly was a great guy. It took Allura some time to get used to him, especially when he used to flirt with her non-stop his freshman year. But she had grown to care for him and he definitely did  _ not  _ deserve that _.  _

After the gang filled Allura in on all the recent drama up until present. Lance finally could start the story about the jacket. 

So he told the story from the beginning, from the running out of the apartment part to the staring at the ocean until finally he explained the hot man. Which was probably really repetitive but the others didn't mind because they got more details this way. Getting to see it through Lance’s complete point of view. 

“Guys you should have seen him. He was so gorgeous I could cry right now. And oh Lordy he was swole as fuck, he could strangle me with his bare thighs and I wouldn't mind, words don't do him justice. I swear to god, you guys would swoon too. And I shit you not this man had the face of a god.”

“Ok Lance we get it he's hot as hell, now tell us how the you ended up getting his jacket”

“Jeez ok Pidge, calm down and lemme get there” 

But Lance doesn't stop going on about how hot the owner of the jacket is, just to spite Pidge. But after some eye rolling and glares, eventually he gets to how he ended up getting the dude’s jacket. After he's done telling the story, his face up to his ears are tinted crimson. 

“Wait, so you don't know his name?? Or have his number or anything??” 

“Nope”

“Lance are you an idiot?!”

“Yup”

“Lance describe him for me again?”

“No problem Allura! I could talk about him all day.”

“Ok so he’s got this winter soldier vibe goin for him, cause he's got this really cool metal arm. He also has this scar on the bridge of his nose that ughh looks  _ so  _ good on him. I mean like daddy with an extra D-” 

“Wait ok, did you say a metal arm and a scar?” 

“Uh yeah… wait why?”

“Because I think I know who you're swooning over!”

“Ok first off, I'm not swooning thank you very much and second, how and who is he???” 

“His name is takashi shirogane, but everyone calls him Shiro. He and I used to date way back in like high school. He's truly a great catch.” 

Shiro huh? It suited him thought Lance. 

“Holy shit no way! You guys would have made the most beautiful babies.” 

“LANCE!!” 

“What it's true, but why did you guys break up?” 

“That my friends, is a story for another day, but long story short we decided it'd be better if we were just friends. It was a mutual thing so it was no big deal.” 

Lance and Pidge groaned in disappointment and Hunk was still trying to process the fact that Allura dated someone. She seemed far too independent for the whole relationship thing. 

A couple minutes later Coran came out with their food and since he always had a 6th sense for knowing when Allura came. He had brought Allura’s favorite dish out with the rest. The group of friends laughed and joked, filing the cafe with warm laughter and a happy atmosphere. Mid bite Lance stopped and just stared. His blue eyes locked on a figure by the waiting line. 

He could recognize that mullet anywhere. 

It was his worst nightmare, it was… Keith 

Shit shit shit shit this was  _ not  _ good, not good at all. Why did the universe hate him so much? First Lotor and now Keith? Before explaining himself, Lance ran from the table to the bathroom. God he was so pathetic, running away from his past? How disgusting, Lance was disgusting. Back at the table everyone was really confused. 

Hunk decided to go check on Lance, Pidge offered to come too but Hunk told them to stay behind this time. He didn't want Lance to be too overwhelmed and have an anxiety attack. Pidge was slightly hurt but understood where Hunk was coming from so stated behind with no arguments. 

In the bathroom, Lance sat on the floor with his knees to his chest, trying not the cry. The past 48 hours have been absolute hell, Lance just wants to curl up in a ball and die right now. He hears the door open and then Hunk's gentle voice asking what happened out there. Lance wants to tell him it's Keith, he really does but he's forgotten how to talk. No words are coming out, and he doesn't know why. 

Fuck this, fuck the world, fuck him, Lance  is just done with everything. 

He feels Hunk wrap his arms around him and squeeze really hard. It's one of his signature bear hugs and with that Lance melts into the embrace. 

Ugly tears come back, dammit he just did his make up so he better stop crying, like right now. He buries his face in the crook of Hunk’s neck and sniffles. 

“It… it's Keith… he's here in this very building” 

Lance hears a quiet “shit” before Hunk releases him from his grasp and tells him, 

“Lance it's ok, deep breaths. In and out. Come on do it with me buddy, Keith doesn't matter right now” 

Finally Lance calmed down, man he was so lucky to have Hunk. 

If Hunk wasn't dating Shay and wasn't like a brother to him, Lance would totally date him. 

Luckily for Lance is makeup wasn't too bad, just a couple mascara streaks and that was it. Not too shabby, at least that's a somewhat good thing that's happened. 

Eventually the pair came out of the bathroom and Allura was gone. Pidge told them that she gives her regards and she hopes that Lance is ok. He glanced back to where Keith stood, no longer there. Thank heavens for that, he can at least finish his lunch in peace. 

Or so he thought 

“Lance?”

“Is that you?”

Like any normal person, Lance turns his head at the sound of his name being called. When his eyes found the person who called him, his blood ran cold. 

Wtf was Keith doing? Lance thought Keith hated him and wanted no contact with him, that's why… that's why he outed Lance to his dad. God that was the worst day of his life, he fucking trusted Keith and what did he do? He did the worst possible thing a best friend could do. Lance never found out why he did it, but that didn't matter because it won't excuse what he did. 

Keith's voice shook him out of his angry thoughts, god damn he looked even better than Lance last remembered him. He grew older, hotter but those purple eyes remained unchanged. 

“Lance it's been so long! How have you been?”

“Uh. Hi Keith. I've been better. Gotta blast so bye!” 

Lance fumbled for his car keys and raced out of the cafe. 

But he barely made it 10 feet because he ran into someone and then fell due to the collision. 

“Oh god, I'm so sorry.. I'm such a clumsy person. Are you o-”

Grey eyes met blue once more. 

Their gazes locked just like before, Lance studies the irises of the grey eyes. If he looked closely enough, he could see specks of blue and green. Wow he could look into those eyes forever. 

Lance can't believe it was him, it was shiro. He never thought he’s ever see him again. Holy fuck, he was even more gorgeous than ever. He was right, words truly don't do justice for describing this man. Fuckkk Lance is so screwed. 

Lance is like 9000% sure it should be illegal to be so good looking, he can feel his face turn all shades of red. And he can hear the hushed whispers of Hunk and Pidge in the background. But right now this shit was from a cheesy romcom, because Lance could only see shiro. He was sparkling in his mind, wtf is wrong with me he thinks to himself. 

Finally Lance mustered the words and they simultaneously said,

  
“It's you!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any way i hope y'all enjoyed chapter three, sorry it's a bit shorter than the others. I feel like its really drawn out too lol, so i'll try to make the next chap better! Dont forget to chill with me on tumblr! @lamo-is-to-blamo


	4. Call me beep me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry for the super late update but i had no motivation to write for a while, so this chapter is probs gonna suck bc i was just tryna finish this and its sorta a filler chapter

“Wait wait wait, you two know each other?!”

Keith’s voice breaks the weird trance between Lance and Shiro. Then shiro turns to Keith with a goofy smile and says, “yeah! We met at the beach and I gave him my jacket”

Lance said nothing, he was too busy admiring the tall man in front of him. God shiro was so gorgeous, his smile literally melted him. He was hot _and_ adorable. Jesus take the fucking wheel now. And out of the corner of his eyes lance saw Pidge and Hunk ogling at Shiro too, he chuckled to himself. He shot Hunk and Pidge a look that said _see I told you he was hot!_

“Wait Keith, how do you know Lance?”

Oh god Shiro remembered his name, he felt so honored and the way his name rolled off Shiro's tongue was so good. Lance hasn't spoken since he ran away, so he slowly and awkwardly shuffled over to his friends.

Pidge gave him that wtf face, translating to wtf Lance, he's so fucking hot. Lance could only smile at that, he warned them but nope they didn't listen.

The gang stood there in awkward silence as Keith and Shiro kept talking. None of them really knew what to do in that situation, so Lance nudged his friends nodding his head toward the door. Yeah, they all agree, it's time to leave because it's like they're basically non existent to the other two.

Lance quickly and quietly slips off shiro’s jacket and hangs it around a chair before they leave.  

With a silent goodbye the trio heads outside, of course not without saying goodbye to Coran first.

When they get to the car, Lance realizes he forgot his keys in the cafe. He sighs as Pidge laughs at him. And before heading back into the cafe to retrieve them, Lance made sure to mess with them. He's seriously hoping that Keith and Shiro won't see him because that’d just be incredibly uncomfortable and awkward for both Keith and Lance.

Thank goodness his keys were by the register, far away from Shiro. And Keith

Lance turned back to the exit for take 2, he only got a few steps in before sneezing.

They say in Japan that if you sneeze it's because someone was talking about you, and since Lance believed in that superstitious nonsense he wondered who was talking about him?

Probably Pidge

But it didn't matter, Lance brushed it off and strode towards the door once more. But only to be stopped by a voice calling his name, “Lance!”. He made the mistake of turning his head because right next to him stood Shiro with Keith trailing behind him.

“Hey! Keith and I were just talking about you! I didn't even realize you and your buddies left until you guys were gone. You forgot the jacket!”

“Huh? What do you mean I forgot it? It's your jacket Shiro”

“Nope not anymore! I'm officially giving it to you, besides it looks way better on you than it will ever look on me”

Shiro’s face was tinted with crimson as he indirectly complemented Lance. But lance being pretty oblivious, didn't notice. But surprisingly Keith, who was still behind the taller man, picked up on it and smiled. It was nice seeing Shiro get back out there, he really closed himself off after the war. Sure, it was a little awkward for his childhood crush to be flirting with his brother. But it was oddly ok with him, Keith has been over Lance ever since he broke lance’s heart because Keith knew the moment he saw those blue eyes shatter, he fucked up. And could never forgive himself for doing that to Lance, the boy deserved so much more than Keith could offer, so he gave up on him.

He watched as Lance timidly reached for the jacket and his hand accidentally grazed Shiro’s.

Oh my god, this is gonna sound so cheesy but Lance swears on his life that the sensation of Shiro's hand brushing his was like one of those romcom movies. Everything was electrified and for a moment Lance forgot everyone else existed except for Shiro. He could feel his face burning up and hopefully no one can really tell (unfortunately for Lance, Keith and everyone who was watching could see it)

Lance was fucked

They say their goodbyes again and Shiro says, “talk to ya later”

Huh? What does that mean? Is Shiro planning on stalking Lance? They have like no means of communication, no snapchat, phone number not even instagram. And Lance was too scared to ask for Shiro’s number, but if he really wanted to, he could probably instagram stalk until he found Shiro. which actually… he's probably gonna do that

Eventually found his way back to Pidge and Hunk. With lance actually having his keys now, they could leave and that's exactly what they did.

The car ride back to Hunk’s was filled with talk about Shiro and endless teasing of Lance. It took all Lance’s self control not to kick Pidge out of the car, thankfully he's got good self restraint.

“Wow Lance, why did you tell us he was _that_ hot??”

“Well, I actually did try to te-”

“Yeah yeah sure but you didn't really”

“Huh? What Pidge you and Hunk literally told me to shut up because I was talking about him too much”

“Hey Lance, why d-”

“Shhh hunk the adults are trying to talk”

“Hey! Don't talk to Hunk like that! He's older than you”

“Lance it's fine, but why do yo-”

“Hunk shhh, I'm fighting with Lance right now. Anyway what does that have to do with anything?? Age doesn't matter”

“What do you mean it doesn't have anything to do with it??? You're 20 and Hunk and I are 23. We are 3 years older than you, that means _you're_ the kid”

“But who's the smarter one?”

“Why does that matter??”

“Becau-”

“OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME ASK MY QUESTION!”

The car was silent now, Hunk let out a sigh of relief. Finally he could get a word in.

“Ok Lance, why do you still have Shiro’s jacket?!”

“OH. MY. GOD”

“I don't even notice!! Way to point that out Hunk, so yeah Lance why do you have it?”

No response

Lance stopped talking and just drove, his face was all flustered. He could hear Pidge snicker next to him, but he was not giving them the satisfaction of turning his head. For the rest of the car ride, Pidge just kept pestering Lance about the jacket. Thankfully for Lance, the rest of the drive was only 3 minutes.

Finally Lance snapped and as soon as the car was parked, Lance turned to Pidge and put his hand on their face.

“Shhhh Pidge, enough”

Pidge tried to speak but Lance just put more pressure on their face. He shushed them again and after like a minute, he took his hand off their face and got out of the care with the jacket. Hunk and Pidge promptly followed, Lance gestured for them to follow him.

Instead of going into the complex, Lance lead them to a nearby park. Hunk and Pidge shared a glance of confusion but followed anyway. They watched their tall friend walk in front of them, it was nice to see him sorta happy again. Shiro seemed liked a good guy.

When they got to the park, Lance sat on one of the swings and ushered his friends to gather by him.

“Now I bet you're wondering why I brought you guys here.”

“Umm yes, duh”

“Yeah, dude why did you do this?”

“First off, I did this because I'm extra as fuck. That's why you guys love me. And second, I brought you guys here because I need your help”

“I mean you're not wrong about being extra”

“Ditto”

“Ok guys, you're ignoring the issue at hand! Will you help me or not?”

“This feels like deja vu Hunk”

“I think you're right Pidge my friend”

“UGH guys why won't you answer meee”, Lance pouted as his two friends laughed at him. He was like a little baby seal when he pouted, those blue eyes and puckered lips were usually hard to resist. Thankfully Hunk and Pidge were used to it so they grew immune.

“Ok fine Lance, what do you need?”

“Alright so I need you guys to help me instagram stalk Shiro…”

“Seriously Lance?!”

“Yeah man”

“Lance I hope you realize that this is the most ridiculous idea you’ve ever had. Why didn't you just ask him for his number?”

“Because my dude, I can't just go up to a gorgeous man like that and be like ‘Yo can I have your number?’ That's not how it works”

“... but you did that to Allura?!”

“Shhhhhh HUNK WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT”

“Lance, don't you follow Keith?”

“Um yeah why?”

“Why don't you go to his following and search for Shiro there?”

“Oh my god Pidge you're a genius thank you lord for blessing me with this little angel who's actually a devil”

“Hey! I heard that last part!”

But lance was already on his phone, a few taps later he was on Instagram. Ooh his mama platter a picture of the sunset. Man he missed her and his family. Getting distracted he exits instagram and almost calls his mom.

But Pidge nudges bin and is like “dude wtf, I thought you were tryna instagram stalk Shiro”

Lance was like “oh shit you rite fam”, so he reenters instagram and finds Keith. He hasn't seen this profile in a _long_ time. It used to be pictures of mothman and knives. But now it was Shiro, motorcycles and knives. His bio read

 

_Mothman is real_

 

Wow something's never change, lance smiled at himself remember the late nights Keith and he had trying to catch mothman and Bigfoot.

He clicks on Keith's following list and nifty enough, Shiro's account pops up first. The first thing lance notices is his username

 

**Takashit.shirogone**

 

For a moment he thought this was Shiro's finsta but he found out it wasn't, because when he clicked on his account the thing that caught his attention was the 5,745 follower count. That was not too far off Lance’s followers for his makeup account.

Then when lance checked the content on the account, he could see why everyone wanted to follow him

It was mostly shirtless pictures of him surfing, riding a motorcycle or working out.

_Fuck_

God was not allowed to make such beautiful and muscular people.

Lance kept scrolling through his account and found some pictures of this adorable black kitten, bad pictures of Keith and tattoos. The tattoos and Keith were meh but that kitten, oh my god Lance swore he was gonna melt. He forgot Pidge and Hunk were with him and when he glanced up he saw their faces contorted into confused and slightly disgusted faces.

He slowly blinked and then showed his friends the amazing account he just found. He waited a bit for them to comment but they didn't. They shared a quick glance at each other, leaving Lance confused, then they pushed the follow button.

It took lance a moment to register what they did but after he did, he flipped the fuck out.

“No no no no no nononononi nope”

“You guys did not just do that”

The only response he got back was a little shrug from Pidge and a bashful smile from hunk. Lance pouted again, he takes it back, he's got the worst friends ever. He crossed his arms and continued to pour, now Shiro is gonna think he's this creepy stalking dude… great

His phone vibrates indicating he's got a notification from somewhere. He checks his screen and  

HOLY SHIT SHIRO FOLLOWED HIM BACK!!

Lance could barely conceal his squeal, he heard Hunk and Pidge high five but decided to ignore them. He supposed he has them to thank for this, but he's not giving them the satisfaction of acknowledging that. Man, Lance feels as if he could walk on water right now, heck he actually forgot about Lotor. Which was a good thing right?

He phone buzzed again, and again, and again? actually it won't stop? He checks his phone and sees that _Shiro is spamming him??_

(Over by shiro, “Keith stop! I don't want him to think I'm a weirdo”)

Lance thinks he's died and ascended into the 9th tier of heaven because holy fuck, he feels so honored. So he returns to favor, it's the polite thing to do he tells himself. Even though he actually knows it's because he likes lookin at shirtless Shiro. But shhh that's a secret between himself and himself.

The air suddenly got cooler, he looks at hunk and Pidge again and they all decide it's time to go inside.  Lance puts on shiro’s jacket again.

It smells like honey, leather and peppermint. Wow what an interesting combination, but nevertheless lance really liked it, he zipped it up and buried his face in the neck part of the jacket and smiled. Then he shoved his hands in the pockets, God the sleeves were so long. He had to pull up the sleeves a bit then put them back in the pockets.

In the right one Lance was pretty sure he felt a napkin, he thought nothing of it until he took his hand out of the pocket to move his hair and the napkin blew away. Now lance hates litter, because how dare people litter their beautiful world! So he chases after the napkin and when he finally caught the fly away napkin, Lance noticed some writing on it.

So he obviously read it

because curiosity killed the cat

 

**_Call me beep me ;)_ **

**_1-530-352-7789_ **

 

Lance smiled to himself

And satisfaction brought it back

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that sucked really bad. And im really sad to say that i'm probably not going to be able to post until the end of summer, maybe some times between then. But i have no internet access after school gets out :( So until chapter 5! :) i hope you guys will be patient


	5. The Trouble Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrison Trio bonding with some minor shance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about this super late update, i rewrote this like 3 times. And i just finished this at 12am from scratch. So sorry if this chapter sucks, also btw probs alot of typos and nonsensical shit so sorry again

**Lance:** so...what’s the stitch ;)

 **Shiro:** im going to take a wild guess and assume this is _the_ kim possible

Lance looked at his phone screen and giggled, his nose scrunched up as he laughed, he took no time typed his response

 **Lance:** ~~yup, tis I, Kim… possible/y swooning over you~~

Ok nevermind, lance deleted that and sent a simple instead

“You caught me”

 **Lance:** also, thanks for the spam on insta lol

(On the other side of the screen Shiro’s face turned a light crimson color. He guessed he had Keith to thank for that. Not that he’d ever let Keith know it actually helped.)

 **Shiro:** haha, no problem my dude. Your makeup is pretty great dare i say

 **Lance:** omg stoppp, but thanks ;) also your username is gr8

 **Shiro:** thanks, it took me like an hour to come up with it. Keith kept yelling at me, telling me i was overthinking it.

 **Lance:** well i think keith was, is and always will be a stick in the mud

 

 **Shiro:** haha yeah, but he’s honestly not that bad… anyway how do you know him?

 **Lance:** yeah ummm, that, my friendo is a long story. But to simplify it, we used to be childhood friends

 **Shiro:** oh, nice

Lance read it, and didnt respond. He didnt know what else to say. Honestly what even was there to say? Keith was a really touchy subject with, when he saw that familiar mullet in the cafe, it was like an old wound reopened and got stabbed like 7583290 times with an incredibly sharp knife (lance imagined it as keith’s old knife, a BC-41, which is hella rare and hurts like fuck)

He felt Hunk shift next to him, Lance lifted his head off his shoulder to let him move, which caused pidge to lift their head of Lance’s lap. When Hunk readjusted himself, lance did too and the group pidgeon followed in suit. The 3 of them hadn’t really talked in the last hour of so, all of them too preoccupied with their technology. Lance was pretty sure Hunk was watching a friendship 7 space building engineering documentary on his laptop, man what a dork.

 Lance adores that dork

Pidge, he’s pretty sure that they’re on some black market… god only knows what their browsing for. Shit, Lance hopes its not something for Lotor… Pidge, no matter how mean, harsh and unloving as they seem, really cares for Lance and their dear ones. Lance notices this and loves that…. Dweeb

He sat in a comfortable silence, sorta smushed between his friends and he couldn’t be happier. No matter what happens, he knows Hunk and Pidge are here for the long run and he’d have to murder them to drive them away (which he will _never_ do) He nudges Hunk to get his attention and taps pidge on the shoulder. Lance sat up and crossed his legs, his two buds looked at him expectantly, waiting for whatever Lance wanted to tell them. Lance didnt speak for good 3 awkward seconds worth, Pidge and Hunk looked at each other in confusion and just as Hunk was gonna ask what Lance wanted, Lance spoke,

“Hey guys i just wanted to say thank you so much for sticking by me and i am truly indebted to you guys”

Thats.. Not what they were expecting

“Um yeah dude, no problem. Youre my best friend, you dont have to say thank you, i already know you are.”

“Yeah, Hunk is right Lance, we know you’re grateful for us, honestly who wouldn’t be”, Pidge flashed a goofy smiled at lance, “besides we wanna thank you too, for opening up and trusting us, we know how hard that is for you”

Well damn

“I really truly dont deserve you guys, you’re too good for me. I love you guys”

“I love you guys too”

“I ditto that, we’re the 3 musketeers, the dynamic trio, the trouble triplets. We’re thicker than thieves”

“Ok Hunk, youre sorta milking it now, though i do like the trouble triplets”

“Lance!! Why do you have to be so mean to me”, Lance only smiled at Hunk’s pouty face and said, “because i love you”

Then they started to laugh, good lord when did they all become so sappy? They don’t know, one could assume it was because Lance said “i love you” to the two of them. But then again, they always exchanged those words. “I love you” shouldn’t be contained to your lover or family, lance argued with PIdge, who sorta freaked out the first time Lance said it. Platonic i love yous are beautiful, and after a long week of debates and arguments, Pidge had to shut their mouth and get used to the platonic I love yous from lance (and eventually Hunk)

The laughter died down, making the apartment feel so lifeless compared to what it was a few seconds ago, to break the ice Hunk asked Lance why he suddenly decided to tell them that.

 “Well you see, i was texting shiro an-”

“Wait, hold up! YOU WERE TEXTING SHIRO? HOW?”

Lance’s face turned pink and gave a shy smile, he explained how Shiro’s number was written on a napkin that was hidden in the pocket of the jacket. Honestly it was kinda super cheesy but Lance _loved_ it.

“Holy SHIT”

“I know right? Anyway i was texting shiro right? We were having a decent time, trying not to be too awkward, then.”

“Everything changed… when the fire nation attacked”

With that last comment, Lance was promptly hit in the face with a pillow by a laughing PIdge.

“I cannot believe you just fucking did that, why lance WHY?”

“I saw the opportunity and took it, dont tell me you wouldn’t have done the same”

There was no denying it of course, Pidge nor Hunk would let that golden moment pass, the 3 of them were huge Avatar the Last Airbender fans.

“ok but in a way im not joking, you know how i always talk about how Keith is like a lowkey Pyromaniac, in this case Keith is the fire nation. What happened was we somehow got onto the topic of ‘hey how do you know keith, lance?’ so yeah, that’s what got me going.”

“It made me realize what great friends you are and how lucky i am to have you guys, oh good god that sounded so fucking cheesy and cringy, but i really mean it.”

Pidge and Hunk smiled softly at Lance because they dont need words to explain that, that is exactly his sentiment as well.

“Well damn , that was a pretty sappy 23 minutes we had there.”

The silence was a comfortable one, the 3 went back to their previous actions. Lance didnt want to respond to Shiro just yet, so instead he sent his mama a quick message,

 **Lance:** hola mama, te estoy extrañando 

No response, which isnt unusual, his mom rarely ever is on her phone and kinda doesnt know how to use it. She used to ask Lance how to use it, but since he’s been at college she asks Lance’s lil sister, Vanessa. He really does miss his mama and he could really go for her homemade _torticas de morón_ or maybe _ropa vieja_ , he misses a nice home cooked meal. Sure ramen is delicious and Hunk’s cooking is to die for, but its not the authentic cuban styled dishes that are from his home.

Man all this food is making Lance sorta hungry, he’s about to get up and search the fridge (fingers crossed there’s some left over cake Hunk made for his channel) But just as he was gonna move his phone rang. Now usually Lance wouldn’t care, but he’s hoping its his mom and really just wants to talk to her right now. Instead it was shiro, dont get Lance wrong, he was pretty happy it was Shiro but couldnt help being a bit disappointed. (he also low low key wants Lotor to text him but shhh)

 **Shiro:** Hey im sorry if i made things uncomfortable by bringing keith up. I didnt mean to scare you away or anything

(“keith do you think i’m being annoying texting him again?” “no shiro, now shut up and let me watch this mothman video”)

 **Shiro:** also i was wondering if you’re free tomorrow

 **Lance:** dont apologize dude, besides you’d need alot more to scare me off ;) also yes i should be free by 3:30 tomorrow afternoon, why?

 **Shiro:** Well umm, do you wanna maybe chill at the cafe with me? I wanna get to know you better, also i’d like an autograph for my too face eyeliner

Fuck, if Lance wasn’t swooning already he sure as hell is now. Shiro wore fucking eyeliner, Lance feels so hashtag blessed right now.

 **Lance:** that sounds great! Also you just made the happiest Bi ever, i caNT BELIEVE U WEAR EYELINER!

 **Shiro** : haha yeah i do, i’ll have to ask for some tips from you later ;)

 **Lance:** omg, idea!!! Can i please feature you on my channel??

 **Shiro:** um, sure yeah why not?

 **Lance:** ThaNK YOu so much man, god bless you, ok see you tomorrow at 4?

 **Shiro:** haha yeah no problem, and yup! Its a date

A DATE??

Did Shiro consider this a date? Was Lance lucky enough to get asked out by a hot guy who wears eyeliner? Hallelujah its a fucking miracle.

(shit, did he really just say that? Shiro hopes that last comment he made didnt freak her out or anything. But nevertheless he’s super excited)

Hot damn

 _Lance has a_ date _with Shiro_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh golly, i hope you guys enjoyed it. Idk when i'll be able to post next but until then, bye! and thank u sm for reading this :)


	6. oh fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a filler chapter, has no relevance to the overall plot. I just felt like i had to post something since i havent since june.

Lance stayed up all night and got all his makeup ready for the his special guest, he was feeling really giddy. Lotor never let him do his makeup, he always said that Lance should save the makeup for the fans, which Lance thought was sweet, but he really needed someone else to do makeup on. He was getting tired of seeing the same old face every time. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his face, he spends way too much time on skin care routines to not love his face.

So now that he has a guinea pig for his channel, oh he’s so excited! But he’s even more excited for his _date_ with shiro! And for once, he can’t wait to go to work so it ends soon so he can see Shiro.

Good lord, he feels like a little boy again with his first crush.

This is ridiculous, but he loves it.

He was too giddy to sleep but he was exhausted and it was 3:30am and he had to be at work by 11:45. Coran would understand if he was late though, at least Lance thinks he would, well… hopes he would. Since he couldn’t sleep anyway, it was time for a mini dance party to celebrate his date.

So Lance jammed out to some good bops like Khalid, Kendrick Lamar, occasionally poppin in some broadway, green day and Selena Gomez (shhh his taste is beautiful). Also he may or may not have listened to his guilty pleasure, the wonderful My Chemical Romance (blame keith and his emo phase).

Eventually he passed out, when? He doesn’t know when, but it was suddenly morning and really bright. He was barely awake at the moment, but the sound of his phone ringing sorta forced him to wake up.

The incoming call was from Shiro!

“Hey stranger, why the heck are you calling this early?”

“Lance, you know do it's 11:30 right now, right?” Shiro’s smile could basically be heard across the phone.

Wait what? No no no, if it _was_ 11:30 Lance was gonna be late for work. So obviously Shiro is lying, “haha very funny Shiro, but i know it's not half past 11.”

“nope dude, i'm not joking, check your phone”

So Lance did just that, and lo-and behold it was 11:31.

Great

“Ok great, love it. I’m basically late for work now, sorry to be rude, but you gotta hurry up or else imma have to hang up on you”

“Ok, no worries. I called to say i have to cancel today, I’m really sorry. Something came up, but i promise we’ll reschedule soon!”

“Oh um that’s ok! Just let me know when you’re free again“

Lance then hung up, he didn’t want to talk any more. He knew it was rude to just hang up on someone without warning, but Lance was feeling too many things at the moment. Disappointment and sadness were among that list, but what was he really expecting though? Shiro to actually like him back? He was probably dating Keith anyway, then accidentally said date and Lance over read it like usual.

It’s a natural mistake, he tells hunk “it’s a date” all the time and it is most definitely _not_ a date, so yeah obviously that’s what happened. And Lance is just a huge idiot who got ahead of himself.

Oh shit

It was 11:35, now he as for sure gonna be late, dammit.

He shot Coran a quick text saying he was going to be a couple minutes late, then he high tailed his ass into motion. Then Lance set a world record and was ready within 3 minutes, although he did skip a few steps… like eating breakfast (or is it lunch? Brunch?) and threw on his glasses instead of contacts.

Then he absconded the fuck out of the apartment and blasted to the cafe.

It was 11:44

He wasn’t late, how? He has no absolutely idea, because usually it takes like 10 minutes to get there.

Lance walks through the doors, greeted with some familiar faces of the regulars. He smiled half heartedly back, he wasn’t really in it today. Though it was almost noon, Lance was so not really ready to start the day. It started off bad and it probably gonna end bad too, that’s just how his luck works.

It’s only been like 35 minutes into work and Lance already messed up 3 orders and spilled on himself. And if the day couldn’t get any worse, a familiar silver haired dick walked in.

It was Lotor, that jackass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god this chapter sucked ass, i'll come back eventually and redo it but for right now im not gonna. IT was super cringy and i am so sorry abt that. Also sorry about the super duper late update, i've been in a super big writer's block. I sorta just threw up words, not really paying attention to flow or anything. I honestly dont know if im gonna finish this, i really want to but idk anymore. tell me what yall think, im sorry dudes


	7. I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Ok I’m sorry guys, I’m such a hypocrite because I don’t like when authors do this stuff here I am. 

I am very sad to inform you all that I am no longer continuing this fic, I won’t delete it but I do not think I will be continuing it. Don’t get me wrong I still LOVE SHANCE and will die for this ship. But I have lost the motivation and passion for his stor, I have not given up on writing in general just this fic. 

I am very sorry to all the loyal readers and all who have taken the time to read, kudos or comment on this. You all are so amazing and I am so sorry. 

Perhaps one day I’ll rediscover the motivation to continue this, but until then, bye :(

If you ever wanna get ahold of me my email is lamoistoblamo@gmail.com and my tumblr is lamo-is-to-blamo i love makin new friends :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first shance fic and i have fallen so hard for shance omg. Talk to me on tumblr if you wanna talk shance! @lamo-is-to-blamo :) have a nice day


End file.
